


Got7, BTS, and Seventeen Drabbles

by Sparklyunicorns



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonsense, OT3, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklyunicorns/pseuds/Sparklyunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be writing here a lot of random oneshots and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanation

Please feel free to request anything you might like, just include 

  1. pairing 
  2. prompt
  3. any specific things you might like 



i will try to write as many as I can just feel free to request either for seventeen, BTS, and Got7 

so if you want to request anything or have any questions just leave it in the comments 

also I forgot to add that if you want something with three people I will write it, so OT3 are fine too!

I will crosspost it on AFF. Basically the same thing just in another page


	2. Why are you crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got7  
> Jaebum/Jackson  
> "Someone is crying but the other person doesn't know why"

   Jaebum silently gets up from his too cold bed as he notices that his boyfriend is missing. He blindly reaches his hand out to turn the lights on while he sleepily mutters something about ,inconsiderate boyfriends and No he doesn't care it's already 1 in the afternoon. He walks down the corridor with his eyes scrunched up in concentration as he tries not to fall down the stairs on his way to the kitchen. He stands by the doorway patiently waiting for Jaxkson to acknowledge his presence while he stares at his boyfriend's back. He stars walking towards Jackson but pauses halfway down the kitchen when he hears quiet sniffling. He sees as Jackson moves his hands to his eyes and that's when realization dawns on him. He runs the remaining distance and embraces Jackson.

  "What's wrong baby?" He asks as he gives him a back-hug. When he notices that Jackson is not responding he turns him around and holds his chip up making Jaxkson look him directly in the eyes.

   "Please tell me. I swear I will do anything to make it better." He asks once again with more desperation in his voice. Once again his question goes unanswered and he gets even more worried.

   "I... I was making breakfast,' a small hiccup interrupts him and he takes a long shaky breath to continue 'and..." He stops once again in favor of drying the new tears that were running down his cheeks.

   "Did something happen? Was it something I did? I will do anything to fix it baby. Please answer me" he pleads as he moves his hands soothingly down Jackson's back and left kisses at the top of his head.

   "It's because... I was" he stops when his faced is smashed against Jaebum's chest when he pulls him closer.

   "Please tell me" he mumbled against Jackson's hair .

   Jackson pushed him away and watched Jaebum stumble backwards. Jaebum was looking at him with guilt evident on his face but remained standing with his back against the wall, "I would've told you if had allowed me to tell you. I was cutting onions JB."

   Jaebum's eyes widen almost comically before he is furiously walking out of the kitchen.

   "Baby please come back I didn't mean to scare you!" He screamed as he ran after him. He stopped at their shared bedroom trying to hold in his laughter.

   "Go away asshole"

   "I love you baby!" moments go by and as Jackson decided to go back to the kitchen he hears shuffling inside and heard Jaebum scream, "I love you more!"

 

 


	3. You're not good at seducing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got7  
> Jackson/Bambam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and thank you for requesting Polar Aqua!  
> Fluffy? I guess

   Jackson was pacing frantically across the room, he was moving everything from his bed trying to find his phone. He was sure that he had left it on the bed when he left to take a shower. Except that it was nowhere in sight and he had moved everything already. He took his snapback off as he passed his hand through his hair once again. Jackson kicked stuff out of the way as he moved towards the door. He opened the door and ran to the kitchen hoping to find his phone. His eyes twitched with annoyance at the same time his SnapBack went flying to the opposite wall.

   "Where is my phone?!" He screamed as if the phone would magically appear. He moved out of the kitchen picking his snapback on the way out silently walking back to his own room.

   "Jacks you looking for something?" Bambam yelled from his own room.

   "Yea, my phone. Have you seen it? I can't find it" his only answer was high pitched laughter as Bambam sauntered over to the kitchen.

   "You mean this one?" A phone was dangling from Bambam's long fingers which was in fact Jackson's phone. Bambam smirked as he noticed his boyfriend's look of pure horror.

   A moment passes by with both of them in complete silence until Jackson whined and moved closer to Bambam, "please give me my phone Bammie"

   "What do I get in return?" A playful glint appeared in his eyes as he looked down at his boyfriend who was now clinging to his shirt.

   A pout formed on Jackson's face as he noticed the look Bambam was giving him. In that second Bambam decided to raise the phone as much as his skinny arm could which was way above Jackson's head. Jackson furrowed his brows as he looked up at his face, he was starting to get desperate. His face brightened up as he thought of an infallible plan. He instantly set to work. Soft lips were placed on Bambam's throat making their way down to his collarbones.

   The taller looked down as he stuttered, "what are you doing?"

   "What does it look like?" The answer was muffled as Jackson was still occupied with leaving feather light kisses to his jaw.

   Bambam was feeling a blush rise up from his chest all the way to his cheeks, his heart was 10 seconds away from stopping as he wasn't used to this type of affection from his boyfriend of two months. As flustered as he was he was still refusing to give up.

   "That won't work Jacks" he moved a couple of step backwards and that's when Jackson knew that he had to do something else. So with that in mind he moved closer to him. He nibbled on his jaw and left a fiery red mark on the left side of his neck. Bambam slowly moved his hands down to Jackson's waist. Jackson kissed Bambam before turning around and snatching his phone away.

   Jackson shouted from the bathroom," who said it wouldn't work?"

   "It only worked because I love you not cause you're good at seducing" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel to request.  
> I am currently working on one for Seventeen so expect that by tonight!


	4. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen  
> Jeonghan/Seungcheol  
> "Why are you in my car? I don't know you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ofmiceand_meg! I hope you enjoy it!

   Jeonghan was ready to fall asleep before noticing that he had no shampoo left. A groan escaped his mouth at the thought of going to the store in the middle of the night but he had no other option. And not taking a shower in the morning was NEVER an option. He begrudgingly stood up and got his coat from where he had left it in the floor. He ran a hand through his hair before deciding that a beanie would be enough to cover his unruly hair. He took the keys and ran for the door. It was cold since it was late at night so he hurriedly made his way to his car getting in and buckling his seat belt. Once he got to the store he rushed to get his shampoo as soon as possible. He was basically forced into going to a store which was 10 minutes away, he was forced because no other store nearby had the shampoo he liked. Moving down the store he noticed a bar of chocolate which was looking too tempting. He refused to look at it but he couldn't resist so he went back to get the giant chocolate bar. Might as well since he is already here.

   "Is that it?" Asked the angry looking stranger working in the cashier. Jeonghan looked up and gave him a mumble in reply.

   Once he made it out of the store he sped up in order to get to his car. He felt a sense of peace once he settled inside his car since It was very late and he got very anxious and fidgety being alone outside. After waiting for a couple of minutes he started his journey home listening to some old pop song which he didn't recognize but sang nonetheless. He saw a giant crowd near one of the streets and he vaguely thought it was one of those protests about the environment... Maybe... Something like that. He stopped at the red light, and waited while he thought of what he would eat the next day for breakfast. Suddenly he heard shouting and someone slammed against the side of his car. A man opened the door of the passenger and got in and he yelled," Drive! Hurry up! Drive!"

   "Who the fudge are you!?!" He yelled with wide eyes and a finger pointing accusingly at the stranger.

   "I was in the protest but the police is here! Look I don't have time to explain can't you just drive!" The stranger whipped around to look at him and that's when he noticed that the stranger was very good looking.

   They were being followed by a police car and that when Jeonghan came back to his senses, "get out of my car! I don't know you! And the police is following me thanks to you!"

   "Stop the car!" The stranger gave him a toothy smile which contrasted highly with his dark hair and ripped jeans. He opened the door before it came to a complete stop," thank you Angel you're a lifesaver!"

   A policeman came running and screaming at the stranger to stay where he was. A look of pure panic crossed the strangers face before he noticed Jeonghan's bag. His face relaxed as he mouthed a 'sorry' to Jeonghan who just stared at him with a look of confusion. He took the chocolate bar and threw it at the officers face. The policeman was startled for a few seconds, which he used to run away. As he ran away he turned one last time to Jeoghan who was now standing outside his car, "Drive and this time don't ask questions. By the way my name is Seungcheol"

   This time Jeonghan quickly got in his car and drove without looking back. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins as he crossed the parking lot of his apartment. As soon as he opened the door he tossed his shampoo at his table and threw himself at his bed. When he was finally settled he closed his eyes to get some sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about the random events that had happened that night. When he finally fell asleep it was with the face of the stranger, Seungcheol, still fresh in his mind.

 

* * *

 

   The next day Jeonghan woke up 30 minutes late which caused him to be in a great rush. He drove like a madman in order to make it in time for his 9 am lecture. He took his bag out and scurried through the crowds without noticing the guy situated directly in front of him. He collided with a strong back and the stranger turned around with the force of the impact," o fudge, I am so sorry"

   "No problem angel." His head whipped up at the nickname immediately recognizing the stranger. It was Seungcheol. He looked considerably different with his soft looking air and oversized blue sweater, but no one could change that adorable smile. It was most definitely Seungcheol.

   "I think I owe you a chocolate bar, would you like to meet after classes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the request and for the comments! I really hope you can enjoy what I write! Please feel free to request!   
> I will probably do the Mark/Jaebum tomorrow!


	5. That moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and in third person which is kinda weird
> 
> Mark/Jaebum  
> This is for oAliciaO. I will write a sequel with more jealous Jaebum but I felt like a little relationship development was needed

There's always a moment when we notice we're fucked. This was THE moment.  
It all started one Sunday afternoon as he was sitting down trying to finish some lyrics but couldn't concentrate with the kids incessant yelling.

"Yugyeom can you shut up for one second?!" He shouted exasperatedly towards his general direction without lifting his gaze up from his notebook.

"Jaebum-hyung it really isn't my fault you got the hots for Mark-hyung "

"Excuse me? Why is that relevant to this conversation?" He lifted his head to glare at him, hoping something horrible would happen to him, it didn't.

"That's why you're so mad, because he spends more time with Jinyoung-hyung" he let out a high pitched giggle at the face of the leader before making a mad dash for his room in hopes of escaping the angry leader.

The grumpy leader jumped from the couch, ready to throw him out the window for being such a brat when realization could suddenly be seen in his eyes. He remained standing, looking down the hallway frozen in place as he remembered the horrid feeling in his stomach when he saw Mark with someone else, especially Jinyoung.  
But it couldn't be, no it's not true. He shook my head waiting for that moment were this realization would vanish, except it didn't.

It only made itself more clear and present. Now more things were noticed like how he would always pay a little more attention to him, how he would always admire the American's handsome face. And then he noticed his rapid heart beat and how his breathing seemed to stop when he was close to him. Maybe a should visit a doctor would be good considering the frequency of these symptoms.

"Hey Jaebum-hyung. Mind telling me why you're trying to murder Jinyoung-hyung?" A voice was heard in the distance causing him head to whip back to stare at the other's face. It was Jackson , as expected.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"We all know you like Mark-hyung. You're not subtle" he replied with that sassiness he always seems to radiate.

"I don't know what you're taking about" Was hissed at him before a phone was taken out in order to provide a distraction from Jinyoung's cuddling session.  
  
"I think he likes you too. Why don't you ask him?" He asked. Jackson was ignored ad it was decided that it was easier if he just forgot about it, except he didn't.

Jackson was always behind him asking questions about feelings and complicated stuff. He doesn't get the message about the unwillingness to talk or most likely just chooses to ignore it.

He tried to hide those new-found feelings but it was rather difficult with Jackson pestering me all day and with Mark seemingly enjoying a ridiculous amount of time with Jinyoung. All these time they pass together seemingly causes this bitter feeling that crawls up the throat and makes eyes take a life of their own just to glare at them every time they were together. He thought this jealously would go away, except it didn't.

These feeling kept growing and growing until it inevitably exploded. It was expected although, it also came as a surprise. They were all sitting on their couch waiting for the movie to start when he started seeing red. He stood up with anger evident on his face as he pulled Mark from Jinyoung's lap where they were cuddled. He took him by the arm and walked briskly to his room and then froze once again as he noticed what he had done. Mark was looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes but remained quiet as usual.

Jaebum felt the blush creep up his check as he attempted an explanation which ended up being more stuttering than actual sentences.

"I think Jacks was right" was the only thing Mark said before kissing him on the check and walking towards the door.

Jaebum could only look into space wondering what the hell had happened?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I have no excuse, except that life got in the way but I'm going to be updating one every week. I'm sorry for those who requested! I promise ill write something for you guys!  
> I will also be accepting for BTS, preferably Jin because I feel the most comfortable writing about him!


	6. I Am Bleeding (Seungcheol/Jisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted anything in such a long time that I'm sure that all the readers have vanished.... I'm sorry. I had some personal problems but I hope that I can start writing more now!
> 
> This is for Qzuna  
> As always extremely late, I'm not even sure if she will read it  
> But I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it!

 

A blood curling scream could be heard as it resonated across the small apartment. The scream perceived by the brunette came from the kitchen, the small guy jolted from his warm bed. His eyes opened wide as he stared at the empty spot next to him. He scanned his eyes rapidly across the room, looking for anything that could possibly explain the reason behind the scream. He quickly stood up, he grabbed a hoodie, and ran outside. The petite guy kept mumbling on his way to the kitchen and shaking his head. A fluttery feeling arose in his chest as he extended his hand for the red box that was always sitting in a stumbling table in the hallway. He quietly opened it as he approached the bright lights that emerged from the room.

"I can't believe you actually tried to cook" he breathed out, a small scowl present on his handsome features

The guy that was currently sitting on the floor next to stove turned his view towards him. His eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I am bleeding! Why are you so mean! Can't you see I'm in pain" he answered, pout irresistibly cute when paired with puppy eyes.

"Seungcheol stop being dramatic" he screamed out with a stoic face although the automatically kneeled next to him as he gently placed a bandaid over a barely noticeable cut.

"Jisoooooo I wanted to make breakfast because I wanted to surprise you since it's our anniversary"

"You can still surprise me, we have the whole day to ourselves" he answered with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post more! Most will be short  
> But I hope they can be short but cute haha   
> As always please request


	7. Cutie (Jun/Minghao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy   
> Also different character dynamics for this specific pairing  
> No plot whatsoever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Kiyo  
> Also very late   
> Anyways if you still read it I hope you like it 
> 
>  
> 
> Short..like extremely short   
> I may come back to some of these ideas and add something else   
> I might add a scene with a more intimate moment  
> Still not sure

 

   A tall guy with strikingly blue hair stood outside. The contrast provided by his sun kissed skin and pink sweater stood out clearly under the bright sunlight. He checked his phone when his screen would flash however the notifications were not what he expected as could be reflected by his frown. The giant building that stood before him seemed imposing but he could care less as he spotted a someone within the crowd. His frown instantly morphed Into a smile that made him look slightly goofy. He peered into the distance as he spotted a familiar mop of hair and raised his hands to his mouth, "Minghao, Im here!"

  "Hey cutie, were you waiting too long?" Asked the slightly shorter guys as he approached in a leisurely pace.

  "Nope! But you should hurry cuz I'm starving!" Replied the tallest with a dramatic pout and an exaggerated hand gesture.

   "I missed you cutie." Responded Minghao as he took Jun by the waist. The tallest blushed at the action and hid his darkening face in his boyfriend's neck.

   "You know I always do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though it was a good idea to end it there


	8. Chapter 8

"Can't. Won't do" was said with a well manicured hand.   
  
"You have to. You don't have a choice" was the exasperated answer. The brunnete passes a hand through his face as he questioned his own sanity. He couldn't be normal if he willingly put up with this sassy human being. Way too sassy for his taste.   
  
"But like I just said. I don't want to" pouted Seungkwan as he crossed his arms. He raised a well groomed eyebrow as he pointedly stared at his boyfriend. Maybe ex boyfriend if he continued being so stubborn.   
  
"Please Boo. And then we can go watch that movie you wanted." Pleaded his boyfriend hopping that the diva would finally relent. Aa usual; it didn't work.   
  
"You won't convince me" replied the brunette once again with clear discontent on his face. He also refused to look at his boyfriend.  
  
Vernon was pretty much ready to tie Seungkwan to a chair and force him to do it. He honestly had no choice.   
  
"I'll buy you anything you want?!" Was just one of the many pleads Vernon tried. His face truly showed the hardships he had gone through in the last two hours.   
  
And so Vernon followed his gorgeous but slightly annoying boyfriend around campus the whole day in a similar manner.   
  
"Will you stop following me!" Cried the diva as he stomped his way across campus to his last lecture.   
  
"Can't. Won't do" answers Vernon with a shit eating grin.   
  
Boo immediately turned around looking at his boyfriend with squinted eyes and  lips, "don't you dare use my own words against me mister" he pointed at his chest at every single word he said. Because emphasis was needed. 

"Fine fine" Vernon raised his arms in surrender. However, his boyfriend was already inside the lecture hall with only a last glare directed his way. Vernon simply smiled back knowing fully well that his boyfriend was just being...well he was just being Seungkwan. 

And so the plan continued on. Vernon was not quitting. He would get his boyfriend to write that essay. Even if that was the last thing he ever did. 

*time skipy* 

(Three days left before essay deadline) 

"I hate you" 

"You love me" was the amused answer. Seungkwan turned back to his paper before furiously scribbling the introductory paragraph. His life sucked. 

"You wish. I don't like you or stupid essays" however he continued to write knowing that he had to write it. It was necessary even if it was painful. 

Walking silently behind his boyfrien Vernon encircled his little diva in a tight hug, "I'll give you a million kisses once you're done. Mkay Boo" 

Seungkwan turned around with a winning grin. Really chairs with little wheels were the best. They were a splendid creation. "Fine. But I also want some ice cream and a movie" 

"Okay. You win little diva" 

And so Vernon was not completely successful with operation make Seungkwan finally do an essay on time but at least he tried. 


End file.
